In the manufacture and assembly of automotive vehicles, the front wheel alignment procedure commonly involves immobilizing the steering wheel of the vehicle in a centered position corresponding to straight-ahead driving while the front wheels are aligned in their straight-ahead positions. The straight-ahead centered position of the steering wheel is characterized by symmetry about a vertical plane through the center of the steering wheel parallel to the centerline of the vehicle. When a vehicle is actually driven straight-ahead on a flat road, however, a driver may sense a different, non-symmetric centered position of the steering wheel due to compliance in the vehicles steering system. To correct that anomaly, technicians typically resort to trial and error realignment of the front wheels including immobilizing the steering wheel again in its symmetric centered position, readjusting the front wheels, and then test driving the vehicle. A method according to this invention of aligning the front wheels of an automotive vehicle maximizes the likelihood of achieving a symmetric centered position of the steering wheel with one wheel alignment and, therefore, minimizes the likelihood of additional, expensive realignments.